


Caring for the Death

by Ashery24



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Gen, Marethyu/SelfCare is OTP, Pre-Canon, but he needs Prometheus & Mars to take care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Prometheus and Huitzilopochtli encounter a mysterious character after the fall of Danu Talis. They take care of a reckless Marethyu.
Relationships: Marethyu & Prometheus & Mars Ultor (Nicholas Flamel)
Kudos: 3





	Caring for the Death

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Huitzilopochtli is the name Mars used during Danu Talis.

Prometheus was on the deck of the ship that he had used to escape Danu Talis. At his side his great friend Huitzilopotchli. On the ship to his starboard, his sister Zephaniah with the Codex of Abraham.

His home was gone but his family was still alive. And that was enough for Prometheus.

Prometheus was staring at the horizon, searching for survivors. In the early days many were found and saved, but over time these were increasingly scarce, until they were nonexistent.

Still Prometheus kept searching. Because even if the chances seemed nil, maybe there was someone out there who needed his help.

Then the last survivor who was ever saved from the fall of Danu Talis appeared.

* * *

They was on a small island, sitting calmly in the middle of it. The other ships were moving away from them and Prometheus understood. There was something in the stranger's calm, in their aura, in everything that screamed danger.

But Prometheus had set out to save everyone, and Huitzilopotchli agreed with him.

With Zephaniah's warning, they carefully approached the stranger. He was sitting quietly in the center of the island, perfectly circular. He was surprised to see them arrive but didn't change his position.

Prometheus analyzed him. He seemed human but at the same time something told him that he wasn't.

Huitzilopotchli asked him:

-Are you a survivor?

The mysterious stranger nodded.

Prometheus held out his hand.

-We can help you.

-I don't think you want.

-Why not?

-Because I destroyed Danu Talis. My name is Marethyu and I am the death of your island.

* * *

They picked it up anyway. Marethyu had stated that he had destroyed Danu Talis so that the humani could progress. Prometheus and Huitzilopotchli didn't understand how that was possible but they loved humanity so they decided to help him. The help lasted longer than any of the three had expected.

* * *

Huitzilopotchli came out on deck. There as in the last days (weeks? It was a bit difficult to count the time now) was Marerhyu, looking towards infinity. Marethyu only looked in one direction, aft and slightly to port (where Huitzilopotchli swore Danu Talis had been but again was difficult to pin down). It had been there since they had found it. He hardly drank and had eaten a grenade since he was on board.

But Huitzilopotchli hadn't seen him sleep.

-You do not sleep? -Asked Huitzilopotchli

Marethyu turned, surprised although Huitzilopotchli swore he had noticed his presence. Perhaps the question had surprised him?

-I don't know if I'm capable

-Nightmares or ...? - Huitzilopotchli made a vague gesture at all Marethyu, as if indicating his "condition" of Death

He smiled, an enigmatic smile.

-Both. Although I don't know if I can sleep per se.

The smile remained but Huitzilopotchli discovered its enigma.

It was a tired smile. And not only physically but also psychologically.

Huitzilopotchli grabbed him by the back of the cape like a cat grabs a puppy and dragged him into the nearest room, which turned out to be Prometheus'. Marethyu let that happen, too dumbfounded to even protest. When they arrived Huitzilopotchli entered without knocking and left Marethyu somewhat abruptly on Prometheus's bed.

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion.

-He's not sleeping-said Huitzilopotchli

Prometheus shrugged, turned off the light, and went with Huitzilopotchli from the room.

Marethyu was surprised. He knew he was not locked up. He knew he could go out but...The bed was so cozy and comfortable that he fell asleep before he knew it

* * *

The days passed. More and more the conditions around them were calming down. Marethyu was still with them and both Prometheus and Huitzilopotchli were watching over him all the time. They brought him water, looked for the food that could best sit him down, and made him sleep in a bed instead of on the deck (where they still caught him from time to time).

Marethyu's golden hair grew unkempt and Prometheus fixed it with what he had learned by fixing Zephaniah's hair.

Huitzilopotchli kept an eye on Marethyu's hook as Marethyu seemed unaccustomed to using it. When he was injured because he had simply forgotten his existence, Huitzilopotchli would heal the slight scratches.

Thus in time they came to the New World.

* * *

Marethyu disappeared when they reached land.  
The two friends worried about him but that was not the last time they saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do Marethyu ft Prometheus and Mars through the centuries but I think this ending is fine. Maybe I will continue it in the future.


End file.
